


the most important leaf

by charlotteicewolf77



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: S07be02 The Rings Of Akhaten, F/M, Pre-Episode, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotteicewolf77/pseuds/charlotteicewolf77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dave's life was dull, then he met ellie and suddenly he was blinded by the colours<br/>challenged myself to write a fic for every doctor who episode this season</p>
            </blockquote>





	the most important leaf

He had never been very exemplary, his grades at school were average, and he played for the football team and then helped his parents in the corner shop after doing his homework which was always handed in with a chicken scrawl in blue ink with slobber on one corner from his dog. He left school and got a job as an architect. His life was ordinary, he moved into a flat with average rent in an average area salary and average social life. Overall his life was just, really, average.

Dave had been sent to meet with a client who was hoping to start an adventurous project which could mean bug money for the company and in the days where they didn't have GPS, they had somehow made do with maps. Maps, his number one enemy, especially on windy days. Just after he managed to get the flapping paper under control for the fourth time a leaf blew into his face and blocked his eyesight and suddenly he was stepping out onto the road then the leaf tumbled into his hands and a car was speeding towards him and he was so scared then small but strong hands were pulling him to safety; and he looked into the eyes of Ellie Ravenwood.

She asked if he was ok then they walked to her house together and just as she was walking away up the garden path he asked if she wanted to go out on a date with him and then she said yes but he suddenly remembered his client and he rushed away, promising to come back after work. They went to the pub and talked and then she agreed to go on another date with him next week and they parted ways.

He was walking home and although it sounded cliché, even to him, he could hear the birds singing and the sun setting a brilliant red in the sky and he smelt the roses. Everywhere that he looked he noticed the colours that he hadn't realised where there before and he put his hand in his pocket and brought out a leaf. The exact same leaf that had blown into his face and almost gotten him killed.

This leaf, he thought to himself, is the reason that I met Ellie, and that makes it the most important leaf in human history he realised with a smile.


End file.
